Winter Romance
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Titans were hanging out for the whole day. Robin then realized something about Raven. Robin and Raven.     I suck at summaries. And I rated T to play safe.


_This is my first story, and I sort of "copy" some parts from other story of other writer. And I live in a country where there is no winter, and that means, no snow. And so... if any part of the story is out of point, please correct me. Thanks!_

**Winter Romance**

"Hey duuude! Let's celebrate Christmas! It's a rare chance that we've got no villains attacking the city during Christmas Eve!" Beast Boy jumped.

Everyone, except Raven turned towards Robin, and hoping he would agree. They had never celebrated Christmas together before. And what's more, Terra had came back and they did not celebrate at all.

"We've got no villains attacking now. What about later?" Robin frowned.

"Yeah, Robin's right. And celebrating Christmas is not that fun anyway," Raven agreed and took a sip of her hot tea.

"Oh come on! This will be fun! We can hang out all day!" Terra tried to persuade the leader.

"Yeah! We didn't even celebrate when Terra came back!" Beast Boy jumped.

"We can have a spree of shopping or build the man of snow or having a ball of snow fight! I've seen little kids having fun," Starfire squealed in delight.

"Come on Robin! Don't be such a paranoid," Cyborg whined.

"Since you all wanted it so much... Then, fine, it's a day off," Robin smiled weakly.

"Yeah!" Starfire, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Bot charged into their room and changed into their winter wear.

"Childish," Raven shook her head.

Minutes later, they enthusiastic Titans emerged from the door of the common room. Cyborg wore a long-sleeved shirt and a green woollen vest and his snow pants. He had his beanie and ear muffs on. Terra wore a tight shirt and jeans with a snow jacket and gloves and also wore her black snow boots. Beast Boy don his purple and black blurton jacket and also snow pants and boots. He also wore brown mittens. Starfire wore a pink tight shirt and mini skirt with a red ultra tight jeans.

"Um... Star, why are you wearing so... um... scanty?" Robin searched for his words.

"It is because we, Tamaranians, are not afraid of the snow, friend Robin," Starfire smiled. "You should go up and change now."

Barely three minutes later, Robin returned, wearing a red and green blurton jacket with a 'R' near the left sleeve, a green snow pants, and black snow boots. He glanced around and spotted Raven still wearing her leotard.

"Raven, aren't you gonna change?" Robin asked politely.

"May I ask why?" Raven smiled.

"Because we are going out," Robin exclaimed.

"And I don't feel like going out," Raven retorted.

"Why?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Beacause I just dont feel like going," Raven said in her infamous monotone.

"I don't care, you MUST go," Robin ordered.

"What if I don't?" Raven answered.

"Then... You... I... Just go, will you. Please," Robin pulled her out of the main door.

"Brr... It's freezeing in here," Raven shivered and barged into the Tower.

"Oh... Yes, I forgot," Robin pulled her up into her room and searched for her winter wear in her closet.

"Robin, in case you don't know, you're in _my _room," Raven tried to push her leader out.

"There!" Robin took out her turtleneck and held it up high as if that was a trophy.

"Uh huh. Then what," Raven crossed her arms.

"We're going out. So you gonna have to wear it," Robin replied.

"What if I don't?" Raven butted in.

"Then I'll have you grounded for a year," Robin threatened.

"Who do you think you are, my Mum?" Raven retorted.

"Come on Raven, just do it for your big brother," Cyborg interrupted as he stood outside Raven's room, listening to their conversation for the whole time.

"Fine!" Raven shoved Robin out of her room and slammed the door.

4 minutes later...

"Good, so now you're ready," Robin smirked as Raven appeared. She wore her turtleneck and her winter cloak.

"What are you waiting for? Just go already," Raven snapped.

~RxR~

"Snowball fight!" Beast Boy screamed as he threw a large snowball at Terra.

"Girls! Attack!" Terra shouted.

The six Titans were having a snowball fight, with three people in each team. Raven, Terra and Starfire were in one team, while Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the other. Starfire launched an extra large snowball on Robin while Terra cheated by eating a hole on the ground where Beast Boy was standing. And of course, the boys took revenge on the girls. They were playing like a mad people minus Raven, who just stand behind Terra and Starfire, reading her book.

Just then, a snow ball hit Raven's forhead. "Who's that!" Raven barked. "Robin...?" Raven eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Okay, it's me," Robin laughed.

"Why you... Bird Brain!" Raven used her power and flung a large snowball at Robin and it hit squarely on his face. "Pathetic brat."

"How dare you call me pathetic!" Robin threw a snowball at Raven with so much force that it stung her skin, leaving red markings on her face.

So, just to shorten the story, Raven started fling snowballs at Robin and the snowball fight became an individual one. Robin against Raven, Terra against Beast Boy and Starfire against Cyborg.

The Titans went ice skating, skiing, having a sleding race, shopping... They were having so much fun although Raven refused to admit.

The sky was splashed with streaks of purple, pink and gold as the sun inched its way down. Twiligh soon dawn on like a heavy curtain. The six adolescents were exhausted by the end of the day. Christmas carols were played in every house and the aroma of roasted turkey wafted into their nose.

"Grrr..." Beast Boy's stomach groaned.

"Sorry, my bad," Beast Boy's cheeks were painted in crimson red as the others stared at him in digust.

"I think we'd better have dinner," Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, we kinda like skipped lunch," Terra added.

"Alright then, friends. Let us dine in at a famous restaurant. We can order sumptuous food to celebrate this joyous day," Starfire clasped her hands in delight. "Then maybe we can get have fun in the pub."

"Okay... I know a famous restaurant somewhere around this street. One of my childhood friends owns it. They sell bacon, turkey, beef, burgers... and also other delicious seasonal specials. And also vegetarian dishes," Robin quickly added 'vegetarian dishes' after seeing the frown on Beast Boy's face.

"Okay, shut your crappy mouth up and start finding the restaurant before it closes. It's the Eve of Christmas, remember," Raven reminded.

After finding and entering the restaurant...

"I order toufu soup and vegetarian fried rice!" Beast Boy yelled at the waiter and slid the menu on the round table to Cyborg who sits next to him.

"An upsized beef and bacon burger, an extra large bottle of Coke. And uh... give me a plate lamb chop," Cyborg squinted at the menu. "Man! The words are so small!"

"A plate of Fish 'n' Chips please," Terra smiled after passing the menu to her right.

"A huge roasted turkey, a pie of ham and cheese, a small bottle of 7up and um... please do not forget to give me a large bottle of mustard," everyone looked at Starfire in disbelief.

"Uh... Star, when do you eat so much food?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"We, Tamaranians, have a very huge appetite," Starfire smiled and handed the menu to him.

"Upsized fries and two cheese burgers," Robin placed his orders.

"Tea. Herbal tea in exact," Raven returned to her book after ordering, she did not even see the menu.

"Okay, good. So I'll be back," the waiter grinned.

After the food had arrived...

"Let's see whether this toufu soup is up to my standards," Beast Boy took a sip of his soup.

"Great! I've never tasted such a wonderful soup in my whole life! I must get the secret recipe for this!" Beast Boy dashed into the kitchen.

"This burger is tasty!" Cyborg commented.

Terra and Starfire continued to eat their dinner without talking; manners. Robin kept glancing at Raven secretly. But, unfortunately, Raven caught him red handed.

"Is there something on my face," Raven questioned Robin without looking at him.

"Huh? No... No. Nothing," Robin was shocked by the question and accidentally choked at his burger. Starfire wrapped her hands around his stomach and pushed his stomach inwards to force the bit of burger out of his throat.

"That's a close one," Robin gasped for ais as he spit out the burger.

"Are you OK?" Raven took a sip of her tea.

"Er... yeah," Robin scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Good, I'm done now," Raven finished her tea while Robin returned to eating his burger.

"Hey, are you sure that's enough for you? I mean, we missed our lunch and then you're just having a cup of tea for dinner?" Robin munched on his burger.

"So?" Raven did not care.

"Come on, have some fries or the burger," Robin pushed the two items to her.

"No. Firstly, I don't like fries and secondly, I don't eat burgers," Raven said calmly.

"Fine, what about me and you sharing this burger," Robin pointed to the burger he was muching on.

"Gross. I don't share food with anyone," Raven retorted.

"Come on, don't be shy, Rae. Or... you want to order some more. Don't worry, its my treat," Robin assured.

"No thanks," Raven replied plainly.

"Alright," Robin said, disappointed.

After dinner...

"Let's go to the pub, like Star said," Terra suggested.

"Yeah, Robin."

"It'll be fun, friend Robin."

"Duude! That's awesome!"

"NO!" Raven shouted.

"I prommise it will be fun, Raven," Terra beamed.

"Without any hesitation, let's go!" Beast Boy charged into the pub while Cyborg carried Robin and Raven into the it.

"Pointless," Raven said annoyingly as loud music blasted into her ears and she cannot concentrate on her reading.

"What do you what, miss," the bartender asked.

"Tea," Raven replied.

"They don't sell tea, Rae," Robin came and sat next to her.

"Then, beer," Robin was appauled by what Raven said.

"Don't worry, I won't drunk myself," Raven closed her book.

"Hey, get a beer with the lowest amount of alchohol," Robin whispered into the bartender's ear.

"Go on, don't worry about me, go and flirt with those cute girls over there," Raven waved her hand.

"Hmmm... Sounds like a great idea, but, not today, or any other day. I've give up flirting," Robin claimed.

"Wow, sounds like a great improvement, Bird Brain," Raven looked amused.

"Yeah, I've found someone important to me," Robin looked into Raven's amethyst eyes.

"Starfire, as always," Raven joked.

"No, it's you..."

"There you go, miss," the bartender interrupted.

"Thanks!" Raven handed him the bill.

"And what are you saying, Bird Boy?" Raven turned her attention to Robin again, pretended that she did not hear what he said previously.

"Nothing," Robin sighed.

"But if you want to tell my anything, I'll always lend a ear to you," the dark girl smiled.

"And vice versa," Robin smiled back.

10 minutes later... 

"Raven, I... I... uh... um..." Robin stammered. "I love you."

No reply.

"Raven?" Robin realized that Raven had fallen asleep.

"Cyborg," Robin yelled.

"Yes?" Cyborg ran towards the birds.

"Raven fell asleep," Robin explained.

"Oh dear. Let's go back now," Cyborg glanced at the clock. "It's eleven p.m. now."

Cyborg signalled to the other three Titans for them to go back. They whined and grumbled, as of expected. Robin carried Raven in the bridal style and they all entered the brand new T-car that Cyborg made last month. It had three rows of seat, the first row for the driver and a passenger, the second and third row for three passengers each. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat infront, Robin, with Raven carried in his arms sat in the middle and the other two girls sat at the back. The two girls fell asleep too on the way.

Raven shivered and snuggled closer to Robin. Robin took of his jacket and wrapped it around Raven. He stroke her silky hair gently and mouthed to Cyborg, "Turn down the air-conditioner."

~RxR~

Robin carried Raven out of the car while Cyborg went in to wake Starfire and Terra up. Robin then went up to Raven's room. He put her down on her bed, carefully not to wake her up. He stroke her hair and his eyes never left Raven.

"Robin, time for you to sleep," Cyborg knocked on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming," Robin whispered and Cyborg nodded and left.

Robin got up and gave Raven a goodnight kiss and went back to sleep. The next day, when he got up, he saw an anonymous note next to his bed.

_Cyborg told me what happened yesterday when I fell asleep in the pub. I love you too, Bird Boy._

Robin grinned and washed up. He could not wait to see _her_.

"I love you too, Rae."


End file.
